The Guardian and The Flock
by TheCreationArtist
Summary: The guardian has a new challenge to face will she be able to handle the Flock and who are they anyway? Can she handle them along with keeping her city safe or will they become one of the many other threats that she has eliminate to keep her home from being destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes**

So this is my first story that has been in my head for a while and I just want to put it out there I'm looking for reviews if anyone wants to leave them all are welcome. Also if anyone wants to pitch in ideas all are welcome because I have no idea where this story is really going.

I do own my original character however, I do not own James Patterson work.

Chapter One

Utah Hill AFB*

XX-XX-XXXX

05:00

The sound of jets engines were being to fired up for the first training flights of the day. In a hanger and command center located the far north end of the base was lively with enlisted and officers working hard in the hours of the morning a large symbol painted it was a silhouette of a women with long hair and wings. Inside the hanger and outside sat F-16, F-22, and F-35 on the inside enlisted men and women were hard at work and pilots were getting ready to begin training for today. Inside the command center officers and enlisted were typing away at computers watching monitors and filling out piles of paper work. Suddenly the door swung open and I young women walked through the door she was dressed in combat boots, combat pants, a well fitted windbreaker with a hood that also had the emblem from outside she wore a patch of the emblem on her arm and emblem was painted on her back, she also wore a shemagh and mask to hid her face.

"Room ten 'hut!" someone yelled as the room came to attention the women continued walking "at ease" she said as the room relaxed and went back into their normal routine "What's the status report?" the women asked "Ma'am nothing to report all is com so far no issues" one of the women said as she never looked up from the monitor. "Fantastic just what a wanted to hear that makes my day easier alright keep me posted if anything changes I'm going to patrol the border."The women said has she walked out of command center, in the hanger the women has the women her verity of weapons such as her handguns, short-range automatic P-90, and long-range .50 cal sniper rifle. "Guardian!" a young man yelled the women turned around to see a young enlisted man jogging towards her, "Yes?" the guardian asked "Ma'am we've made improvements to your weapons they fire much more smoothly and shouldn't jam like they have been." He said "thank you for informing me Technical Sergeant also glad to have you on the team"

The guardian said as she walked out of the hanger. "Thank you ma'am glad to be here!" as the guardian walked out of the hanger she stopped something began to shift under her clothes, all of a sudden large wings busted through her windbreaker they were a beautiful brown wings that faded into snow white feathers at end as they spread out further then her arm spans she took a deep breath "it's gonna be another good day" suddenly wind slowly started to circle around her, she slightly knelled looking like she was about to jump then as her wings swept upwards they came down fast and she was in the air already hitting mach 7.0 has she soared well above 7,000 ft. she turned with her belly facing the sky and rolled around so she was level "alright lets hurry this patrol along" then with a beat of her wings she was headed toward the Northern Utah Idaho Nevada border.

Side Notes*

Alright sorry it was so short it seemed a whole lot longer when I was writing it but here it is please let me know what you all think and I'll see everyone again in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:

If anyone wants to put input for names for my characters please do so because I searched for hours on the internet and only found two one I'm not good with names so I'd love your input. (T^T)

Chapter 2

Near the Colorado-Utah border*

"Max how much further till we get to California?" udge yelled to be heard over the wind. "We still have two more states to go" Max replied "Max I'm tired and hungry can we stop and rest?" Gassy asked "don't worry Gassy when we get into Utah we'll stop and rest for the night, because of the Rocky Mountains it'll give up plenty of cover from the city and it'll allows us to relax some and not have to worry about being seen" Fang said. "I'm ok with that, it'll be nice to have a rest" Iggy said with relief, after an hour of flying later "Max look there's Utah!" Angel said with excitement "Alight now were in Utah half way there!" Max said with a smile. As they passed the border something suddenly felt off and Max wasn't the only to notice. "Max did you feel that just now?" Fang asked with slight nervousness in his voice "Yeah it felt like a chill and a tingle of electricity just went through me." "Yeah me too" Nudge said Angle, Gassy and Iggy nodded in agreement "hmmm either way let's keep going hopefully it was nothing" Max said as the flock slowly got more into Utah's terrain Total became a little restless. "What's wrong Total?" Angel asked "I'm not sure I just got this strange feeling the something Bad is coming…" Total continued looking around "Max" Angel called out "yes sweetie what's wrong" she replied "Total is being super uneasy and he says that something bad might be com-" Angel suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. "L..ve.. g.. …o…t.. …now…." A strange broken voice found its way into Angels head she suddenly stopped and started looking around suddenly she heard this voice slightly clearer now "….be…en… war...n...ed" by now the flock noticed Angels frantic expression "Angel what's wrong?" Gassy asked. "Something, something is wrong I can hear this voice…we….we need to leave…" she became quitter everyone struggled to hear her "what's wrong sweetie what's going on?" Max asked with concern suddenly the voice became clear as day and struck great fear into Angel "GET OUT!" the voice screamed everything then seemed to move in slow motion as Angel turned to scream at the flock to scatter. But it was already to late a bullet wizzed past max and cut her cheek slightly. The flock flew in every direction trying to avoid the rain of bullets "get to the trees!" Max screamed she cursed in her head and thought "_Shit did the erasers already catch up to us what's going on_?!" suddenly an exceedingly fast moving blur took out half of the flock "no!" Max yelled as Iggy, Angel, and Gassy fell from the sky. Fang and Max dove to try and catch them but the fast moving suddenly appeared and hit Fang and then Max with such a great force it knocked them out and the Flock came crashing to the forest floor.

Hours later*

Max slowly opened her eye as she came into conciseness she looked around and found herself in a hospital room. Panic started to set in quickly her first thoughts that came to her "_oh God were we captured be erasers? Are we back in the school? Where are the others_?" has she tried to hurry off the bed her body was sore and it ached she remember a blur hitting her then blackness. Has she got half off the bed the door to her room swung open and she frozen think that one of the doctors were about to come in and take her away for more testing, but it wasn't a doctor that walked through the door instead a girl walked in. She has long light brown hair it had some black streaks that were hidden under her brown hair. She had hazel eyes and a few scares on her face, she was wearing brown boots with black leggings and a short red punk skirt and a black tilt jacket. "Well looks like your awake about time." the girl said. Max's body became tense "who are you?" Maxed demanded "well that's one way to ask someone who saved your life. Your welcome." The girls said staring straight into Max's eyes "You saved us?" Max asked confused "We were way out in the middle of nowhere if you saved that'd mean…" Max trailed off then fully understanding "Saved us!? You're the one who shoot us down you didn't save us!" Max screamed. The girl slightly tilted her head upwards "Yes this is also true" she said in a calm voice "You didn't try and save us you tried to kill us! You shot down KIDS!" Max finally realizing "What did you do with the others are they…." Fear took over Max at the thought of what happened to the rest of the flock Max rushed the girl and grabbed the girl by the coaler she was slightly shorter then Max and her head came to Max's noes. "Wrong choice" the girl said. Suddenly a great pressure came over Max and she dropped to her knees it was like the air was being sucked out of her lungs even with her large bird lungs no air was entering and it was like a thousand pounds of pressure was on her body. Max struggled to look up but when she managed to the girl looking down on her, she had a serious and deadly look in her eyes the girl knelled down to Maxes level "are you done now?" the girl asked her cooled hazel eyes felt like they were piercing Max's soul. Max dropped her head to show that she had nothing else to say, and just like that the pressure was gone and air once more filled her lungs. "Good now get up, everyone's fine their waiting for you in the cafeteria come on." The girl stood up and offered to help Max up has Max took the girls hand she followed her through the lower floors until they got to the cafeteria the flock was sitting at a table with a pile of food Angle noticed Max walking in and ran to give her a huge "Max!" Angel said "Angel you're alright you're all alright" Max said with relief as she joined them at the table. "Yeah we're all ok and it's because of Aleesha here" Aleesha nodded and took a seat on a chair on the next table. "Well thank you for keeping them safe but why did you save us, and why were you shooting at us?" Maxed asked. Aleesha said nothing for a moment and closed her eyes and sighed "It's because I thought you were a threat did you feel a spark when you flew over the border?" everyone nodded thinking back to the moment "Well what you flew through was my barrier. It's a protective shield that I keep over my state" Aleesha said "so a magical dome that you have over your entire state?" Nudge asked confused "yes it's like a "magical" dome" Aleesha replied "another question why do you have a barrier around your state are you trying to keep something out?" Fang asked. Aleesha closed her eyes and then looked at all of them "everyone. I'm trying to keep out everyone there are peop- there are things out there at want my home destroyed and I will not let that happen so I but up this barrier to make sure that doesn't happen." Aleesha said seriously "but if you're trying to keep people out then how did we get in?" Iggy asked "because you were a high enough level being to be able to get through" everyone stared with confusion on their face Aleesha sighed "alright it works like this there are… things out there like you and me they have special abilities and some want to gain power so in order to gain more power they do this by defeating a Guardian that's me. I'm what some call a Guardian someone/ something that wants to protect their home and in order to do that we create barriers to keep monsters and those who want power out. Every state has a guardian and almost every guardian has a barrier that they put up, I am one of the stronger guardians the barrier that you flew through is one of the strongest in the nation. However, it still cannot stop some from entering and that depends on their power to make it easier to understand I'm going to give everyone a ranking 1-5 and 6-10 all guardians fall in the 1-5 range they have a great deal of power they are powerful beings some good some not now let's say that the 5th ranked guardian wants power say he challenges the 4th ranking guardian and wins. Then they are now number four and the original fourth moves to the fifth position so those who want to gain more power keep fighting and fighting until their number one the most powerful however a gifted individual can also take a guardians place if that guardian is defeated then they become the new everyone else including yourself falls into the 6-10 range of power. Alright as for the barrier the reason you were able to pass through it with ease you had a high enough level of energy to pass through if you are an exceedingly low level being such as 11 and lower well…. My barrier would evaporate you. Such as it does to low leveled enemies. Though everyone who passes through will feel a shock or a tingle the more powerful you are the greater the effect it weakens the powers of anyone who lives here or enters here that way there won't be much trouble when I'll have to deal with them. It's a way to keep everyone in check once you pass through the barrier send out a signal to me that a possible threat has entered. That is why I attacked all of you when you weren't responding to my warnings I assumed the worst and attacked you even though you were a low level group I'd prefer not to take any chances. However, when I realized you were kids I took it much easier on you and fired warning shoot and knocked you all unconscious and brought you all to this Hospital." Aleesha finished the group remained quiet for a minute when Max spoke up "We need to get out of here" "why?" Aleesha asked "Because they have are medical records now if we don't leave the school will tracks us here and I don't want that so we need to leave now" Max insisted "I agree" Fang said as everyone got up to hurry out the door Aleesha stepped in their way "listen I don't know who this school is but I can see you're afraid of them but don't worry these people do not have your records you are at a secure sight the only thing these doctors did was patch your scrapes up that is all." "But they have seen what we are word will get out and they'll be here in no time please move." Max insisted Aleesha did not move she stood her ground "you will not need to worry about these people they do not care who or what you are" the group remained silence but still ready to jump out of there Aleesha sighed "fine let me prove it to you; you want to know the reason I was able to take you down easily and get there as quick as I did." The group remained wary when a movement came from under Aleesha's jacket and then a pair of large light brown and white wings popped out of her back the flock was in shock when Angel spoke up "you're just like us!" Aleesha smiled a little "hehe not quite and this school place won't get you here so no worries" Aleesha turned around and walked to leave the hospital "follow me and you'll know why." The flock followed her outside the light was bright and slightly blinded them for a moment when their eyes finally adjusted they found military personal hard at work Aleesha grinned a very large smile and turned to face them "Welcome to Hill Air Force Base and I am the guardian of Utah and one of the most powerful in the U.S. and as long as you're here you are under my protection just like everyone else!"


End file.
